Sam (Total Drama)
Samuel "Sam" was a camper in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Toxic Rats. He later returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. He also has a super computer. Personality Sam is addicted to video games and his GameGuy. In fact, his first ever appearance in the series involves him playing on his console, excited about an upgrade. As a result of his attachment, Sam's physical strength is lacking and he is the slowest contestant of the second generation. However, Sam is a nice, optimistic guy who is easy to get along with and not hesitant to give compliments, and even though he has bad luck, he wants to help his team win and be useful to them. He tends to use language and terms related to video games, such as when he calls his teammates "expert level awesome" in Saving Private Leechball. He also says he needs a "power up" or "power levels low" whenever he's tired and low on energy. Whenever deprived of games, Sam will often hallucinate real life as being parts of a game, seeing the world as pixelated game sprites. In Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, he develops a crush on Dakota and is sad when she is eliminated early on, stating that he was looking forward to flirting with her and being rejected all season. When she returns and is made an intern, his kind nature allows him to break through to Dakota, becoming her only real friend. Even when she suffers a great misfortune, Sam continues to harbor feelings for her, finding her even more interesting than before. Trivia Comparisons *Sam, along with Beth, Devin, Emma, Izzy, Justin, Sky, and Trent have all been confirmed to date someone who is not a contestant. *Sam's shirt resembles Cody's, but with longer sleeves and a different colored undershirt. *Sam is one of four competitors to compete in more than one season but never make it to the merge, the others being Ezekiel, Noah, and Tyler. **Sam is the only contestant to not make the merge in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, but return for Total Drama All-Stars. **He, along with Courtney, is one of only two contestants in Total Drama All-Stars to not make the merge in their debut seasons. *Sam is one of six characters known to roleplay. The others are Harold, Leonard, Noah, Sierra, and Tammy. *Sam is one of two characters who partake in MMORPG, the other being Sierra. Competition *Sam is one of only two contestants to take the Hurl of Shame more than once, with the other being Dakota. **Sam has taken it twice while Dakota has taken it three times. *Sam is the only contestant who competed in Total Drama All-Stars, but never made it to the merge. Miscellaneous *As revealed in Truth or Laser Shark, Sam passed gas on his first and only date before Dakota. *Sam is capable of playing video games with his feet. *On the last day on Earth, Sam wants to have an MMORPG party, (massively multi-player online role-playing game). *According to Sam's Total Drama Revenge of the Island contestant biography, his favorite color is red and he loves salty snacks. **Also stated in his biography, Sam's favorite movie is "Dungeon Demons". References *Sam's voice and appearance are similar to actor/comedian Seth Rogen. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenages Category:Heroes Category:Toxic Rats Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Auburn Hair Category:Black eyes Category:Lovers Category:Canadian Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Boys with Glasses Category:Red